Fragrance of the Night
by EnigmaticMemory
Summary: The story of Itachi and his lover. How they met and fell in love. How their love was influenced by their superiors, their love for the village, and by Sasuke.
1. That Girl

**SPOILERS IN THIS FANFIC! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LATEST NARUTO CHAPTERS.**

**This fanfic took a little longer to make. . First reason is that it's already school days; second, it took me some time to decide on Itachi's lover's name. But in the end, I didn't name her because she might be mentioned in the future chapters but I had a hunch that she's an Uchiha too but a distant cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. **

**I had no idea how to start this chapter but please do review, it helps a lot. XD**

**Anyway…**

* * *

THAT GIRL

She was a shy and silent girl. An Uchiha too; her black hair and dark eyes made her beauty shine through her impenetrable silence.

She and Itachi met when the two walked home. She was carrying a lot of books.

"_Doumo_," The thirteen year old Itachi greeted. "I'll carry that for you." He said, gesturing at her book-laden arms.

"Eh?" She said, confusedly. "Oh…_Arigatou_." She blushed.

"Are you going to be a medical shinobi?" Itachi asked as he walked beside her, referring to her books.

She nodded.

"You could at least say 'yes'." He said, laughing lightly. "I see you going home everyday and I'd like to hear what your voice sounds like."

"Uhm…" She answered embarrassingly. "Yes, I am."

They walked in silence once again.

"I think we were classmates before." Itachi said a little while later. "You sat behind me."

"Yes." She replied timidly.

"I hope I can talk to you like this everyday. I see you a lot, but you're not around with much people you know." He continued. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time."

She looked confused but agreed all the same. He knew that she was an Uchiha too.

* * *

After that the two thirteen year olds started meeting daily on the same time and place. As they met everyday, she became more and more talkative, releasing her years of solitude.

"ANBU?" she said one afternoon, surprised and impressed at the same time. "You're going to be an ANBU captain?"

"Yes." Itachi replied nodding and smiling. "I'm starting tomorrow."

"It seems like you're going to be busy." She said, looking a little more serious now. "You won't have much time spending with Sasuke-chan."

Itachi remained silent for awhile and then said, "It's alright, even if it's awhile. It's okay if it's just a short while can spend time with my little brother."

The two walked in silent again. She noticed a red book sticking out of his bag. Without thinking, she took out and tried to open it. Itachi saw it and grabbed it out of her hand.

"Hey! Don't look at someone's notebook without their permission." He said firmly and rather angrily.

"I-I'm so sorry." She apologized, looking ashamed. "I didn't mean to—it was sticking out of your bag and I—"

"Don't open it just because it was sticking out of my bag."

She noticed that Itachi looked offended. It made her feel guilty.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized again sadly.

* * *

The following day, Itachi didn't meet her on their meeting place.

She sat at the base of the tree where Itachi usually greets her. She hugged her knees and thought that he must've been so offended of what she did that he didn't want to see her again. She thought that he hated her for what she did the other day. Two hours passed and it was getting dark. She didn't move from her spot; she kept thinking about Itachi, on how he was so friendly towards her, on he talked to her, on how he noticed her when no one did. Her first friend.

"I'm sorry." She said softly to no one in particular, but Itachi's kind, smiling face swam in her mind.

She stayed in her spot for another hour. She doesn't want to go home anyway. She lost her parents and her younger brother years ago. Who was there in her house to greet her?

"What're still doing out here at this late?" said a voice she wanted to hear at that time. She looked up.

It was Itachi.

"There was an emergency meeting Hokage-sama had with us ANBUs that's why I came late." He explained.

She scrambled to her feet and rubbed her eyes, but she wasn't crying.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. She looked so sad as if she was about to cry.

"I love you, Itachi-kun." She said suddenly. Her voice was so sincere and quiet but those words seemed like it fell out of her thoughts. "I love you."

Itachi froze and stared at her. Then he pulled her in his embrace.

"Hey…we're not really cousins are we?" he asked her rather desperately.

"I-I don't think so." She answered, surprised that Itachi embraced her.

"This isn't incest is it?" he pressed, still embracing her.

"I don't know." She answered uncertainly.

"I hope this won't complicate things a bit…."

**A/N:**_this isn't complete yet...please wait for the second chapter._

_Okay...the usual on my romance stories: I had no idea how to end this chapter...the same goes for the start. I had more ideas on the second. Please consider. I'd appreciate the reviews; it really helps me A LOT. I might edit this in the future._


	2. Still Here

**I'm practicing my skill on how to write romance stories. Please review. XD**

STILL HERE

"_Nii-san_…" Sasuke whined, riding on Itachi's back.

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to pass by this way, when the other route's shorter?" the little Uchiha complained, rubbing his eyes. "I want to go home now; it's getting dark."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Just a little longer, please? I have to see someone." Itachi pleaded to his younger brother.

"Fine…" Sasuke yawned.

She appeared, walking alone as usual. She smiled at them and waved.

"I'm so sorry. I had an emergency at the hospital." She apologized, smiling.

"It's alright, as long as you came." He said. Sasuke peered from Itachi's head and looked at the girl curiously.

"4 & 5!" Sasuke piped suddenly.

She and Itachi looked at Sasuke. Itachi scowled but she looked simply surprised.

"Ah!" She bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Sasuke-chan! Your _Nii-san_ told me so much about you."

"Sasuke, please, that's no way to talk to a lady." Itachi said, in a strict manner. He turned to her and apologized, "Please excuse my brother. He really wants to go home and he's a bit hungry now."

"I don't mind." She said, shrugging. "What's up?"

"Uhm…the summer festival is tomorrow night, is it alright for you to come with me?" Itachi said unabashedly but rather in a rush. "You know, just the two of us."

She blushed; he noticed that she was so prone to blushing.

"Yes," she replied. "Of course." She seemed to be fighting an urge to smile so brightly.

"Well…see you then…" They bid each other goodbye. She seems to be walking with a new spring in her step.

As Itachi and Sasuke headed for home, Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her.

"Sasuke, I was really disappointed on what you called her." Itachi said, noticing where Sasuke was craning his neck at. "You shouldn't be calling your future acquaintances like that."

"I'm sorry _Nii-san_. I didn't mean to, it was just that we're related to her in 4 & 5. That's how I can remember her relationship to us because I don't see her much." Sasuke explained.

"4 & 5?" Itachi repeated blankly, completely lost.

"I think she's our 4th cousin 5 times removed in _ottosan's_ side, or she's our 5th cousin 4 times removed in _okkasan's _side. I don't know, I forgot, but our relationship to her has something to do with 4 and 5 and 'cousin' and 'removed'." His brother explained thoughtfully.

Itachi thought about the surprising information he got from his little brother….there was a sort of pleasing relief there.

"Is she still our cousin _Nii-san_?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think so." Itachi said, smiling. "Thanks so much, Sasuke."

"Whatever for?"

"For what you told me."

So it was alright then. It did not matter if she was an Uchiha too; she was a very distant relative. Then again, there is nothing wrong when one is in love.

* * *

The district was crowded but alive with color. Little children running along the street with toy ANBU masks, brightly lit shops alight with sweet color, their shelves filled with sweets.

"_Nii-san_, I want to come too!" Sasuke whined, stamping his foot.

"Sasuke, please, next time, I promise." Itachi said calming his little brother down. "I'm meeting someone. And besides, it's not good for you to stay up late."

"Other kids are staying up late, why can't I?" he pouted, clinging on Itachi's shirt. "And besides, it's the summer festival, I want to go too! I want to go with you!"

Itachi sighed; there was no way to get Sasuke back home. He understood that his brother would wait anxiously whenever he would leave. He was about to think up of a good reason to send his little brother back home when he smelled an intoxicatingly sweet scent he was so familiar with but he had not noticed until now. He turned and saw her.

"Uhm…_konban wa_." She greeted, looking away and blushing. She was wearing a white kimono.

"_Konban wa_." Itachi greeted back, smiling at her. "You look really pretty tonight—"

"_Konban wa, _4 & 5!" Sasuke cut through, still clinging on Itachi's shirt.

"Sasuke, please."

"Sorry." Sasuke said timidly.

To Itachi's surprise, she giggled.

"Sasuke-chan is so cute!" she said smiling at Sasuke. "Is that my nickname now?"

"I'm sorry _Nee-san_. I didn't mean to call you that." The little boy apologized.

"It's okay. I really don't mind." She said waving it off. "Shall we?" she said, gesturing towards the festival.

"Wait a moment; I'll just bring my brother back home." Itachi apologized, trying to steer Sasuke home.

Sasuke's face pouted. "I want to go too!" Itachi sighed.

"It's alright. If Sasuke-chan wants to come, he can come." She said, smiling again. He looked at her. "It's alright, really I don't mind." Sasuke let out his mischievous little laugh.

* * *

The three set out to the summer festival. As the two thirteen year olds walked along the crowded road, they talked nothing much and stopped by many stands due to Sasuke who kept pointing at all directions.

"I'm sorry about my little brother." Itachi said a while later as they watched the little boy, jumping up and down in front of a stand which shelves filled with cotton candies. "He always tags behind me whenever I leave the house as long as that's not related to any of my missions."

"I really don't mind, Itachi." She said smiling. Then as she watched Sasuke being given by a large ball of cotton candies by the man in the stand, her face suddenly became so sad. "As a matter of fact, I envy you….I wish I still had the little brother like that who would love me that way Sasuke-chan loves you."

"Still?" He repeated. She smiled sadly.

"I had a younger brother once. He'd be about Sasuke-chan's age now. He died during the war." Her voice suddenly became so pained as if each word caused her distress. "Actually, he was an unborn child that time. My mother was a kunoichi who didn't know that she was pregnant. She served the war and during that time, she had a miscarriage. The miscarriage claimed her life. Because of the war, I lost my parents and my nameless little brother."

She fell into her usual silent reveries again as she watched Sasuke, picking through his cotton candy. But Itachi saw in her face a longing sadness etched in it at such a young age. He understood immediately; she too despised war. He felt a surge of affection towards her; he reached out and held her hand. His touched awakened her from her pensive state and she looked at him.

"Then stay beside me and fight for the peace in this village." He said. His voice was sincere and kind. "Let's do everything to protect the peace we love so much."

She smiled. Itachi noticed that she smiles more happily now. "I will."

As they held each other's hands tighter, they drew closer—

"_Nii-san_!" Sasuke squeaked, jumping between them. Their hands broke apart and Sasuke held them both.

"I want to go to the next stand!" he announced at the two.

The trio walked on, Sasuke in between them, clutching and swinging their hands.

"Look at that couple," said a woman's voice behind Itachi. "I can't imagine how old they are having a child."

"Yes…Teenagers nowadays," Another woman replied in a sigh. "They get knocked up too early."

She and Itachi heard it, but didn't dare to turn around and look at them. They ignored it and silently thanked that their younger companion was innocently distracted by the different, brightly colored water balloons displayed on a nearby stand. They did their best to enjoy the festival, trying to forget what the two women said earlier about them. After an hour or two, Sasuke was already yawning; it seems like the sweets and the energy he used to run around and jump up and down in front of the stands seems to be drained now.

"Hmmm…it seems like it's someone's bedtime." She said noticing Sasuke who was now yawning more openly and his head was dropping.

Itachi lifted Sasuke up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and mumbled, "No, not yet."

"I'm sorry about this…about our night." He apologized. "I guess I can't walk you home for this night."

"No, not at all." She said, smiling kindly. "I'll be going now then…well—"

"Wait!" Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes awake. "_Nee-san_, where are you going?"

"Home, of course." She said in a small laugh. "Where else?"

"I thought you'll be coming home with me and _Nii-san_." The boy said in a rather disappointed tone. "Don't you want to meet _ottosan_ and _okkasan_?"

"Whatever for?" She said, confusedly.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you want to get married?" Sasuke said, now looking at her and at his older brother. "I thought you like my _Nii-san_. Isn't that what people do when they like someone? They get married, right?"

There was an uncomfortable silence there, much more like a blizzard passed between the two teens.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in a patient but embarrassed voice. "it's too early for that!" She nodded with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh," he said in a small voice. "But you want to get married right, _Nee-san_? With _Nii-san_?"

A sweat rolled down her temple and gave a small uncomfortable laugh. "I'll think it over first."

"Say 'yes'!" the little boy pressed, swinging his legs.

"Erm—"

"Well, good night." Itachi cut across her, sparing her from the answer. "See you next week. I have a mission tomorrow." He turned his back on her and walked away briskly. Sasuke craned his neck at her.

"_Nii-san_, don't you want to hear what she'll say?" he said after she disappeared from the crowd.

"It's too early for that." Itachi repeated in a rather tired voice. "Besides marriage need to time to think over; a person can't give an answer immediately especially when it's popped so suddenly."

Sasuke became silent, after a few moments, he wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck.

"_Nee, Nii-san_…when you get married to _Nee-san_, and move out…don't forget to come by the house and see me some time, okay?" he said in a muffled voice. Itachi smiled; the way his brother said it, it seemed like it would really bound to happen. But he said in a rather sad voice. "Even if it's just a while...so long as we're together sometimes..."

"That time won't be now….so don't let it worry you." He said. "Besides, if I would move out, your sister-in-law and I would just be living next door." He jested.

Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's back and gave a sleepy smile, unseen to his brother.

"I'll name the baby okay, _Nii-san_?" he whispered, but clearly audible enough for his brother to hear.

"Okay…" Itachi whispered back. "But I'm still here, Sasuke..."

The moon shone brightly above the two Uchiha brothers. The summer night was light and crisp as they went back home from the festival abroad. It was a beautiful night.

What they didn't know that months from now, a night, so similar to this one, would twist a brotherly love into seething murderous vengeance.

**A/N: **_Finally! I finished this! This isn't done yet though. But please review. I'd really appreciate it._


	3. The Dream and the Nightmare

****

This is the 3rd chapter.

THE DREAM AND THE NIGHTMARE

Their meetings became more and more constricted after the summer festival. Itachi had his missions while she had her procedures in the hospital. But at least he could squeeze in a few moments to pass by when he comes home from his missions at the hospital and wave at her; at the usual time of 5 o' clock, she hangs around the entrance door of the hospital to catch him pass by whenever she hears the news that he already finished his mission.

One late afternoon she was lingered for a bit on the usual rendezvous place: the tree where they would usually meet and walk home together. She tore up a couple of rose petals and threw the pieces at the stream below, thinking. It had been awhile since she went to this spot. She had grown so accustomed to Itachi's presence that she really felt oddly lonely now.

She sighed. Then someone slipped their hands over her eyes but quickly released it; it caught her by surprise. She turned around and saw Itachi's smiling face.

"_Konnichi wa_." He greeted.

"Itachi!" she said in a surprise. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," he answered. "I missed you." Her lips curled sweetly.

"I missed you too." She answered; she did not even think about that, it just came out of her lips.

They watched the skies turned blood red as the sun was retreating in the horizon. They did not talk much, but rather enjoyed one another's presence; they do not know when will be the next time they'd be seeing each other again. There, at the railings, they sat contemplating on each other's silence.

"By the way," He said after a moment of silence. "I have something for you." He pulled out a diary out of his bag and gave it to her. "Open it."

She took the diary and opened it; there were three pressed roses in there. "Thank you."

"I don't get to see you that much anymore and I've been thinking that you don't talk that much at the hospital…and I always see that you're not in the company of friends…so I thought that, everything you want to say you can put that in there…" he said.

"You're very thoughtful." She closed the notebook. "By the way, the clan has an important meeting tonight. And I think your _ottosan_ wants you there the most."

Itachi became stoic for a moment; a shadow seemed to have flickered in his face but he regained his relaxed demeanor almost immediately.

"My _ottosan_ is always like that: he always puts my missions over everything. It's choking me really." He said looking towards at the horizon.

She looked at him thoughtfully. His voice sounds so strained and tired.

"Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm still thirteen years old." He continued abysmally. "But I know there will never be a peaceful life for me; I'm a shinobi. But I just want a peaceful home…that's all."

She noticed that he looked troubled as he said it. She unexpectedly felt an aura from him that made her very uneasy; it seemed like there was a dark omen about it.

"You have plans I don't know of." She said softly, still looking at him. He remained silent; his eyebrows contracted silently but he smiled, then he hooped off the railings. "Where are you going?" she said, caught in surprise. He offered his hand, helping her hop off the railing. She landed on her feet and tried to read his face.

"I have something to do tonight…" he said smiling and turning to leave. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Erm…well…alright." She answered. They bid each other goodbye; as she did so, a shadow of fear lingered.

* * *

On the night of the meeting, Itachi did not come; it did not surprise her; she already knew about it and kept it quiet. But the next day, word was going about the clan about Itachi. She could not believe it.

She searched for him that day, wanting to get the truth directly in order to defend him. She passed by the small wharf and saw Sasuke alone, practicing the basic fire ninjutsu that was the signature of the Uchiha clan. She thought it was rather unusual; she heard that there were no missions for Itachi that day, and she did not know why he wasn't with his little brother. She walked on, not wanting to disturb the thriving little boy, doing his best.

She found him at last at the roof of an abandoned building. Itachi had his back on her; it seems like he knew that she would look for him.

"Was that true?" was the first thing she said, panting a bit. He remained silent. "Itachi…" she reached and tried to touch his arm. To her surprise, he brushed her off.

"I'm busy…I'm sorry but I can't talk to you today." He said in a rather abrasive manner, trying to hide his face.

"What's happening to you?" she said worriedly "You don't attend clan meetings anymore, during your free time I don't see you anymore with Sasuke. This isn't like you at all."

"You don't need to know. I believe my missions don't concern you." He answered indifferently. This wasn't the Itachi she had known. She did not want to seek an argument with him; she was never good at it in the first place and most of all she and Itachi never argued.

"Itachi…if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you…its okay…"she said slowly. "But if you're ready to tell me, I won't tell anyone—" she looked at him pleadingly; she so badly want to help him for she knew something was greatly bothering him—"—if you want to leave me…I won't stop you…but I just want to know that you never did anything to Shisui _onii-chan_…I mean, he was like your _aniki_ right?"

Itachi remained silent, his face hidden from view. She lingered for a while, hoping that he would break the silence and open up to her. But he didn't; she could still feel his unusual cold demeanor. She turned to leave.

"You can leave me you know…I'm not forcing you to stay with me." she said sadly; even as she said it, her heart was squeezed with the fear of his departure; in herself she deeply knew that she did not want him to leave her. "If you don't like my company anymore…you can leave…" She stepped on the ledge, preparing to leave him.

"I'll remember you though," she said sadly, and with that she left with a swift movement.

* * *

Two weeks passed and they haven't spoken to each other. She did not mind Itachi's shunning of her but she so badly wanted to see him again, still wanting to hear his voice again. Though she knew that there was something bothering Itachi, she was too afraid to press the matter with him.

As she attended more of the clan meetings she realized that it had only one objective. She became afraid. She realized that if this went on…if this were to continue, it wouldn't bode well not only to the village but to the Land of Fire as well.

"_Coup d'état_?" she thought to herself sitting amongst her clansmen in one meeting.

* * *

She sprinted through the village, looking for Itachi. She so badly wanted to talk to someone who would answer back and soothe the monstrous worry inside of her. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, searching for him. He wasn't in the village. She decided to continue her search near the forest. She ran straight out of the entrance gates and into the forest, hoping that she could find Itachi. To her relief, she found him emerging from the shadow of the trees, apparently alone.

"Itachi!' she exclaimed approaching him. "I have something to—" she stopped abruptly as she saw his visage.

He certainly looked troubled but settled at the same time; it was as if he was weighing something so grave, both with serious consequences.

"Itachi…" she said, reaching out and touching his arm gently.

"You know now." Was all he said, looking at her gravely. "I know it won't be long until you realize why my _ottosan_ held those clan meetings for."

She bit her lip. "Was that the reason why you became an ANBU captain?"

He did not answer her, instead he flushed; but isn't when one flushes doesn't that mean a 'yes'?

They were apparently alone in the forest. She wanted to know everything.

"Tell me everything….I swear I won't tell anyone." She pressed desperately.

Itachi bowed his head, and then took her hand and led her to a canopy of trees. He looked around still ensuring that there were completely alone. Evidently, he was satisfied of their privacy.

"I have a mission…" he started.

"What is it?" she asked, though she could already guess what it is. He told her.

She did not cry. She simply looked so sad and distraught.

"Why does this have to happen?" she whispered out. "So it was really you who killed Shisui _onii-chan_?" Again, he did not answer, instead, he looked away. Her knees became weak but she remained standing.

"We already know that there was already a problem with the leadership of Konoha the moment it was founded and because of that, the person bore a grudge in this village. I think you know him. If our clan would proceed with the planned coup, a Fourth Shinobi War would take place. That's what he wants." Itachi continued gravely.

"Who is that?" she asked weakly. Again, Itachi told her. Her eyes widened in horror and surprise.

"Impossible…" she whispered slowly. "I thought…he's dead…no one can live that long…"

"Even among the Uchiha, he has the strongest chakra…I could say that's how he manage to live that long…and apart from that, his grudge on Konoha kept him alive…to seek revenge. And because of him, I got a new type of Sharingan." He explained. "But I made a deal with him; he can help me complete my mission, so long as he won't touch the rest of the village."

She was relieved to hear that the rest of the villagers wouldn't be involved with their clan's massacre. Now that she knew what had bothered Itachi so much, she wanted to help him…even if it was a bit dire. An idea came to her and her eyes lit up. Itachi saw it and read her mind.

"Hokage-sama already had done what he could." He said hopelessly before she could say anything. "Uchiha is persistent with the rebellion. He reached out a truce…but our clan refused."

They were both silent. Itachi walked passed her. She stood on her spot, too shocked to move.

"You know…tomorrow will be our anniversary…"she said absentmindedly, but there was a hint of sweetness there.

Even at the eve of the situation, Itachi smiled. "I almost forgot." He absentmindedly took her hand and walked back towards the village. They walked together in silence. It was already night time. It was like the nights so many months ago where they would walk home together where it was only the two of them. They were still holding hands; she felt like she was walking down the only road that Itachi ever walked: abound by duty because of his love for the village. But she was happy walking alongside with him.

"I just noticed that your perfume is _hakubaiko_." He said a moment later.

"You have a sharp nose."

"Not really. It's because when I would smell it I always see you. Besides, it's only you who have that kind of fragrance."

She smiled. And once again, apart from what she found out earlier, she had a queer sense of sorrow. One question, however, occurred to her:

"What about Sasuke-chan? You're not going to…" her voice sounded painful. He remained silent. But his silence emitted a very distraught aura.

"I have to…" he answered, trying to sound serious, but he could not hide the despair in his voice. She remained silent.

"Itachi…you're afraid."

He was afraid; there was no doubt about that. But he laughed lightly.

"I shall be much more afraid tomorrow evening…."

She felt herself frozen by the sense of something irreparable. She knew she could never bear the thought of the event that have to take place tomorrow night. It did not bother her that she would be killed too, what bothered her was Itachi's state.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary …it will be a year…also…tomorrow will be the night of my mission." Itachi said. "I wish all of these were just a bad dream."

She stayed silent; that was also she was wishing for. She gripped Itachi's hand tighter.

"Tomorrow night—you know…do not come." He said seriously.

"I shall not leave you," she replied.

"I'll look like as if I'm killing them out of hatred. I'll look like as if I'm a mass murderer, killing off my clansmen for petty reasons. It's going to be like that. Do not come to see that."

"I shall not leave you," she repeated. "I'd rather be killed by you. It feels much better seeing you for the last time before you would kill me than be killed by Danzo's ANBUs."

But he was still worried. "I would prefer it that way. It would be wrong for you to come. _He_ would kill you instead."

"Then get to me first. I'd love to see you, one last time."

Itachi was so surprised at her reaction: she neither cried nor went hysterical at the fact that she would be killed tomorrow by someone whom she had known as her lover. She was so calm; all that mattered to her was seeing him again. He was a little discouraged, but he made one more effort, not wanting to discuss what would happen tomorrow night:

"You know, it would be very nice if I could have gotten something for you for our anniversary. I'm sorry that I couldn't think of something." He said in a lightly cheery voice.

"It's alright, I don't mind if you couldn't get me anything." She said, smiling. "The time we spent together is the only thing that ever mattered to me."

Itachi smiled. She always understands; she never complained or whined.

"I've been thinking about what Sasuke asked you months ago…" he recalled. "You know, during the summer festival…what would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"Do you have to ask?" she smiled. "'Yes' is the answer. I just remembered the way Sasuke-chan said it, he seems like he wants it to happen."

"He got worried that when I would move out; I won't get to see him. It made him worry so much." He said laughing. "I told him that we'd just be living next door."

They both laughed. At that time, he realized that it's been awhile since they laughed like this; it was like a spring of fresh water in the middle of an arid desert: it refreshed Itachi's mind.

Itachi gripped her hand tighter. It seemed ironic that tomorrow night, the same hands would kill her; the same person would die by his hands now stands here, laughing with him.

They had arrived at her house. They released each others' hands. She stepped in front of the front door and turned to face him.

"Well…good night." She said smiling.

"Good night." He answered. But they did not move, instead they stared at each other sadly for a long time.

Without thinking, she stepped forward and kissed his forehead. He was surprised but allowed it all the same. Without another word she looked at him thoughtfully and smiled. He smiled back. With that, she went inside her home.

Itachi absentmindedly touched his forehead as he walked home.

Tonight, it seemed like a dream. Tomorrow night, however, would really be a nightmare.

**A/N:**_After one week of thinking this one up, it's finally done! XD. I was deciding to end this with the 3__rd__ chapter but now I decided to make the 4__th__XD. Wish me luck! Please review! XD_


	4. Hakubaiko and Blood

**Finally! I finished writing this story! XD please enjoy! **

HAKUBAIKO AND BLOOD

The moon shone brightly overhead a shinobi preparing for his mission.

"Ready now, I see." A man said wearing an orange mask, nodding at Itachi who was now in full gear.

Itachi did not reply immediately. "Remember what we had agreed to."

"Of course."

"You can kill the other clansmen. I'll kill my own family."

It was like a different, evil person said that using Itachi's own mouth.

"And the girl? She may be an Uchiha but she's not blood-related to you."

Something uneasy swirled in Itachi's stomach; it seems like Madara saw her. He then remembered what she said yesterday night "_I'd rather be killed by you_"

"Leave her for me."

With a swift movement Uchiha Madara left. Itachi gripped his _ninjaken_ and began with his mission. He wished with all his soul that he was another person.

* * *

Hours later, the place of the Uchiha clan was littered with dead bodies, kunais and shurikens were all over the place, all stained with blood. It was a massacre.

Itachi jumped from the wall, he didn't realize that Sasuke followed him. His little brother threw three kunais at him. He was nearly caught off guard; he dodged all of them but his forehead protector slackened and slipped from his forehead. It fell beside the kunai which Sasuke meant to aim at Itachi. Sasuke landed at a distance from him, clutching his left arm, clearly injured from the shuriken that Itachi threw at him earlier. Itachi picked up his forehead protector, panting. He straightened as he put back his forehead protector. He looked away from his brother for a while. Then he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he looked back at his little brother. With that, Sasuke collapsed.

Itachi felt a strong urge to sweep him into his arms and bring him to the hospital, but he couldn't. His mission was the complete annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan. But he couldn't kill his little brother who knew nothing of the clan's politics.

Itachi could not bring himself to kill Sasuke.

As he stood there, just staring at his little brother, Itachi just wanted to scream. He wants to hear a voice that recognizes the pain in him, to comfort him. But the air carried no sound, only corpses whose guts were sliced open, could answer him.

Then…he smelled that sweetly intoxicating fragrance of _hakubaiko_. He turned around. And sure, he saw her, looking at him sadly then at Sasuke. She went nearer to him. The fierce blood-red Mangekyou Sharingan was tainted with tears; it disappeared and his dark eyes returned, tear-strained. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"I…I…I won't…I can't…I just can't…" he whispered, shaking his head referring at Sasuke. "I can't kill him….I just can't…."

"Who could? Who could willingly kill their own little brother?"

Itachi's knees became weak and he landed on her. She caught him in her arms and she embraced him; she felt his heartbeat like the heartbeat of a dying bird, stabbed by someone. She never saw him like this: he was so weak. She was holding him close in her arms as if he were a little child; and yet it seemed to her that he was rushing headlong toward an abyss from which she could do nothing to restrain him….

"That's enough, Itachi…that's enough…" she comforted, but the pain in her voice was discernible. "No one in your place could go this far."

Itachi inhaled in her fragrance and he was reminded of the times before this ordeal. Her fragrance brought him comfort but it mingled with the scent of blood flowing out from the wounds of the corpses nearby. It was so bitter. He looked back at Sasuke.

"I want to protect Sasuke…Sasuke..." Itachi swallowed."He's too young to know...I don't want him to...die...I don't want this...I never wanted this...but I have to and I just can't..."

She felt a surge of affection towards Itachi. He loved his little brother so much that even the village's safety was nothing before it.

"I understand why you couldn't harm him." She said. They released each other and Itachi wiped his face with his sleeve. He gave out a shuddered breath. He inhaled deeply and took in her fragrance again. It calmed him a bit.

"I'm glad I saw you tonight." He said, smiling painfully; he knew that he only had minutes with her.

"Same here." Her smile was bright even at that time.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. He knew it was tactless question but it came out of his mouth before he could stop it. To his surprise, she smiled, more brightly than ever.

"A bit." She answered, thoughtfully shrugging as though being killed minutes from now needs not much attention. "I knew you had a reason to do this. So, that didn't scare me. What scared me was that what you had to do with Sasuke-chan."

He couldn't answer.

"But I know you couldn't. You could say, that was a relief when I saw him alive." she continued.

They looked at each other, feeling the despair. How did it ever come to this? He held her hand and she returned the pressure but a little gently. He knew that she was trying to be happy, but he knew her too well.

"I wish this was all a nightmare." She whispered. "That later in the morning I'd wake up."

Itachi remained silent.

"Itachi…I've always wanted to go home with you." She continued. "Sadly, it will never happen again. You know, I have so much to tell you, so much to say about you. I guess I should've been more talkative, huh?"

He remained silent; he did not know what to say.

"I just wish that I could look over Sasuke-chan for you. However, that is not possible. What will happen to him now? He's all alone."

For she had envied Itachi from the beginning; she wished that she had a little brother to look out, to love and to die for.

"I'll beg Hokage-sama to protect Sasuke." Itachi answered. It seems like he had already planned it all along.

"What about Danzo and the Konoha Elders? We know that there are times they won't follow Hokage-sama." her tone suddenly became serious; it seems like she knew what they would do, given a chance to strike.

"I'll take care of that." Itachi said. "They'll never lay a hand on Sasuke, even if I'm not in Konoha anymore."

They fell into the miserable silence once again, reading one another through their eyes; she already knew what would become of the brothers' relationship. She didn't dare ask him anymore questions what would happen after tonight; she was too afraid to know. The moon shone brightly overhead and the only sound was the rustling of the leaves from the nearby tree. Itachi breathed again more deeply; he knew that he'll never smell her fragrance again. It was best that the air he's breathing now that kept him sane is her fragrance.

"I have no regrets. I'm ready to die." She said. Something squeezed Itachi's heart. "I'm glad I'm loved by someone like you."

"I'm glad I loved you too…" Itachi replied, smiling.

"I wish that it had been a little longer. Being beside you…" she continued. "You're kind…very kind…I won't have anyone other than you."

"It's nice to hear your voice tonight. I really needed it." He said in a quiet voice. Her voice was like a melody that shone in his mind.

"I couldn't think of what to say to you now just to ease what you're feeling." She said sadly with a small smile. "I wish I could've done something for you sooner. The thing that made me a little upset at you weeks ago was that you got the fabled Mangekyou Sharingan….and this mission… It's just that…why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I don't know." He said. Then he contemplated on what she said that she got upset with him a few weeks ago. "Am I a bad person?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You're not a bad person; you're a terrific person. You're a very kind person. You're my favorite person. But there are really times when love gets a little bumpy."

Itachi laughed amidst his tears; he didn't know why he laughed.

"I really wish I could do something more for you." She said. "Like, take care of Sasuke-chan for you whenever you're away."

"It's very thoughtful of you. But I'll take full responsibility of my little brother."

"If that's the case…I'll go to heaven and wait for you."

"Please do."

She and Itachi looked at each other for a long time. She smiled sweetly. She smiles more often now; he knew that when she smiles, she hides her pain and prevents her face from reflecting that sadness. Her smile was like a little flame amidst the carnage about to be extinguished.

"How do I look?" she asked softly; he knew she wasn't asking him about how she looked in her clothes. She was asking whether she looked ready to die.

"You look ready," he answered in a whisper. "and beautiful."

She released his hand. He didn't want to let go. Unfortunately, his hand didn't follow the command that came from his heart. All he could do now is savor every inch of her palm. Even at this time, her touch was warm and soft not cold and clammy. She wasn't even shaking.

She really is ready to die.

She smiled gently at him and closed her eyes. Even at the verge of death, she still looked so calm and quiet. Itachi raised his _ninjaken_. As he looked at her clear face, she slowly looked terribly sad, as though dejectedly longing for something she could never have. He swallowed.

"I love you." She breathed suddenly, her eyes still closed. His arm froze in the air. He knew that whenever she was saddest, her lips become weak and her repressed emotions deep within her would show. It reminded him on the time when she confessed to him then he realized that it was exactly a year ago…he momentarily forgot that tonight was their anniversary.

He wanted to talk to her longer, to remind her of that time she confessed to him exactly a year ago, to let her know that she was the only one now that sees him as a fourteen-year-old, not a tool for a terrible mission.

But he couldn't find the strength to do it.

"I love you too." Was all Itachi could answer and it was true. He hesitated a little; then, before his emotions would give in….

She took one step toward him. He could not move for a moment there.

There was nothing but a flash of shiny metal. Blood spurred out as the _ninjaken_ collided with soft flesh; it cut through her right clavicle and ribs, and it ruptured her lungs and sliced her heart. She remained motionless for an instant. She did not even cry out. She fell gently as flower would fall to the ground. There was only a soft thud as her body fell to the ground.

* * *

The mission was a failure; he couldn't kill the youngest Uchiha member. His little brother, Sasuke. He had no regrets. He knew from the beginning he could never overcome his love for his sibling.

Itachi walked away from the scene, the fragrance of _hakubaiko _lingered around him, enveloping him in its fragrance. Every time he would smell that particular fragrance, he would find her. It was as if her soul lingered around him; he wished that his Mangekyou Sharingan could see souls.

But the awful stench of the blood of his slaughtered clansmen also lingered around him.

Its stench had merged with her _hakubaiko _perfume. The perfume was sweet and the blood was bitter. She too was an Uchiha and she too, died by his hands.

The fragrance of her _hakubaiko _and the stench of her blood and the blood of the slaughtered Uchiha clan, Itachi took it all in deeply.

The _hakubaiko_ and the blood…

The fragrance of the night.

**END.**

**A/N:**_I finally finished this! I think I sapped out! Is this so cheesy? I made this during 3 hours of Physics laboratory time, while doing my lab. report in my laptop! XD Please review! I really appreciate it._


End file.
